legendofkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Regions
(Regions are represented below in the order of succession according to the quests.) The World Map is comprised of various explorable regions with Bastion dedicated to the base of the Glory Alliance and Emberwilde to the Flame Empire. Bastion The islands lying southeast of the world map, comprising of three parts that leads from one to the other: Sun Camp, Rock Village and Sun Harbor. 'Sun Camp' This area is for beginners only and the base for the tutorial for the Glory Alliance. Players will not be able to return here after completing the quests in this area. 'Rock Village' This is a town that has some troubling issues with its surrounding area of monsters and bandits alike. The player will advance in these quests and pick up rewards and soul absorption skills upon completion. 'Sun Harbor' The town portal, which connects to other regions. It is governed by His Majesty the Great Garrod, inhabited mainly by NPCs and serves also to the entrance of the Sun Palace, where the king and his guards are. Regional portals: *South Island *Tusar Wastes *Dark Forest *Leven Harbor The Twins The islands lying northeast of the world map, comprising of two separate islands surrounded by sea, with their individual portals connected to two different locations, namely Sun Harbor and Flame City. There are no other entrances. 'South Island' This place has a jetty that leads to Sun Harbor. Its area is mainly inhabited by enemies made up of monsters and a motley crew of sailors, pirates and some others from the Empire. Some NPCs are stationed here as well. *''Refer to South Island NPCs'' 'North Island' The island is accessible only from Flame City. The area is mainly inhabited by enemies made up of monsters and a motley crew of sailors, pirates and others. North island is surrounded by the sea and you'll find coconuts here and there, which could be used as a source for water. According to NPC Pandora, North island is under the rule of the empire. Harriet is responsible for guarding North island and has been asking for reinforcements. There are several Royal defenders there with him. *''Refer to North Island NPCs'' Kandar Central mainland of the world map. Comprised of Tusar Waste, Sun Ruins, Ruhr Ruins, Death Marsh and Ghost Valley. 'Tusar Waste' The northeastern area of Kandar. Tusar is a desolute area with many ruins, its environment harsh and rife with disputes. Despite all these, the place is home to the Desert Flower, a type of flower that can be used as currency. Pioneer Wise and some NPCs has been there for a long time and it's been awhile since they've seen a stranger. He's a friend of the Forgotten Tribe. Another tribe known as the Desert Tribe thrives around the area as well and are enemies with the Forgotten Tribe. Abbot Head is the head of the Forgotten Tribe and will only tell you about the Dragon's Tale, a story from their tribe, after awhile, since the details could only be related to their own tribe folks. Portals *Sun Harbor *Flame City *Death Marsh *Sun Ruins 'Death Marsh' West of Tusar. The only entrance is through Tusar, it has no other portals. It's pretty close but the environment presents itself differently from the desert the player exits. You'll find Vanessa the only NPC, at the north of this area and she will reveal about the Silence Tower(instance) and the marsh. The marsh is also home to the Night Grass, south of the marsh. Swamp Spiders with toxic fangs roam the area, as well as Swamp Bats and Slime. 'Sun Ruins' A former capital known as Glory Relics. The former glory of this city is in ruins. Monsters are everywhere. An NPC, Aide Fenris, is standing just south from the Tusar's portal. It seems the man is terrified from an ordeal, leaving his master Joh the Blessed behind. Now in a search for him, Fenris has requested the player's assistance. The portal for Ghost Valley lies west of the city and Ruhr Ruins lies south. Portals *Ghost Valley *Ruhr Ruins 'Ruhr Ruins' Aka Ruhr Village, it lies in ruins upon the player's arrival. Joh the Blessed is not far from him. The pious elderly has his own mission and the player will assist. The place is overridden with the Undead Zombies, Wraiths and Waste Spiders. There are no other portals leading elsewhere but back to Sun Ruins. Izalice One of two PK regions in the world map. Comprised of seven areas, namely: South Avenue, Central Avenue, North Avenue, Koz Sanctuary, Filthy Hill, Front Station and Leven Harbor. 'Leven Harbor' One of three town portals in the world map and can be reached from Sun Harbor and Flame City. A portal on the left leads to South Avenue and another to the north leads towards a mansion. A waterway is also accessible from the lower right. 'South Avenue' 'Central Avenue' 'Koz Sanctuary' 'North Avenue' 'Filthy Hill' 'Front Station' Category:Content